Ice and water dispensers are common in household refrigerators. Typically, the water system components, such as a tank, valves, a filter and tubing are located in the refrigerator throughout the cabinet and base pan areas. This arrangement is prone to service calls to repair leaks and water restrictions due to the large number of connections or fittings for the components. The multiple connections in various tubing lengths also adds to the manufacturing costs. Also, while the water system components are not intended to be subjected to freezing temperatures, refrigeration control problems can cause freezing temperatures to occur which can lead to further problems. For example, if the water inside the valve freezes, the frozen water expansion will cause the valve to crack. Then, when the freezing temperature is eliminated, the frozen water will thaw and leak from the valve.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved valve for the waterline in a refrigerator.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a freeze tolerant waterline valve for a refrigerator.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of preventing failure of a valve in a refrigerator waterline due to freezing temperatures.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a refrigerator waterline valve having a spool in the inlet barrel of the valve to displace water out of the barrel upon freezing.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a refrigerator waterline valve having an air space within the valve body so as to accommodate expansion of freezing water in the valve.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved valve for a refrigerator waterline that does not subject the body of the valve to the direct mechanical force of expanding ice.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved valve for a refrigerator waterline which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.